


Eyes on Your Prize

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, Angst is Contained Mostly in the First Two Chapters, Anxiety, First Year!Oikawa, Graduation, Kageyama Accidentally Made Himself An Obstacle, M/M, More Lighthearted Starting With Chapter Three, Omake, Poor Self Care, Rivalry, Role Swap, Sports Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Suga's chasing victory, determined to see Karasuno victorious on the court. This is his third year, his last chance. He's going to set his best even if his body breaks down, and it just might.Tooru's a first year. He's admired Sugawara's playing for years, and since he can't play with him, he's determined to face Sugawara on the court and win his praise.Sometimes instead of single-minded going forward, you just need to look and see who is behind you.For Oisuga Week





	1. The Boy Who Works Himself Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Role Swap

Suga’s right shoulder begins hurting his first year of high school. 

 

The Spring High is around the corner and Karasuno’s starting setter, a third year, retires from the team, leaving first year Suga as the team’s only setter.

 

Suga’s been watching his senpai practice all year; has been courtside at all their games. He knows their preferences and he drills, and drills, and drills until he can put the ball where their reaching hands are waiting. 

 

He loses sleep between late night practice and watching and rewatching volleyball tapes. His body creaks, but he feels as if it’s all been worth it after they make it through the preliminary rounds.

 

They’re crushed ruthlessly the round after that. Suga can’t get the ball to the exact place it needs to go; can’t get the ball over the blockers and down to the empty court. Suga is struggling to stifle his tears as they leave the gymnasium. His team captain and vice-captain clap him on the shoulder. Their eyes are filled with tears but they haven’t yet started crying. Suga knows that they’re just waiting until their underclassmen aren’t around, and that knowledge causes his own tears to fall.

 

“Hey, don’t cry.” His captain says.

 

“You did great.” His vice-captain follows up. “It’s thanks to you that we even made it this far… Thank you, Suga.”

 

“We’re counting on you to get revenge for us next year.”

 

They do their best to sound cheerful, like they don’t mind that everything they’ve been working for these last three years hasn’t just come to an abrupt end.

 

Suga swears to never forget this moment, these feelings. He’ll memorialize them and do everything he can to never experience them again. He stays longer and practices more. Since all the third years are retired, his friends Daichi and Asahi join him on the starting roster. Suga’s shoulder is sore despite all his efforts with warm baths and cold compresses. But he learns to get the ball exactly where he wants it, and that makes the effort feel worth it.

 

The next year they make it to the top four. It’s not a complete victory, but it feels good. The spikers slap Suga’s back, almost sending him to the floor, and thank him for sending the ball to their favorite places. Even if they didn’t win, they put up a fight, and it’s a real possibility that maybe next year they’ll be able to grasp victory.

 

Suga accepts the position of team captain, and Daichi becomes his vice-captain. It’s a little awkward since Suga has always thought of himself as a follower rather than a leader, but Daichi insists. He says that he will provide the tough love and sternness, but that Suga is someone that the team will readily rally around. Someone with the vision and the stubbornness to get them to their goal.

 

Their first job as captain and vice-captain is to watch a middle school tournament and see what talent might come their way (or that might be convinced to come their way since Karasuno has a reputation now between their legendary alumni the Little Giant and their more recent success).

 

There are several interesting players, but when they see Kitagawa Daiichi play Suga can feel something dark and nervous stirring inside him. Kitagawa Daiichi has not one but two excellent setters. A black haired boy with sharp features, a stiff posture, and a natural ability that is clear even from the balcony stands. The other boy is a fluffy brunette with a charming grin and a killer jump serve. The second boy has more chemistry with the current players (even if he pauses occasionally to flirt with the audience), but with the right team either setter would be a monster.

 

Suga leaves the tournament without a list of names but with a burning drive to practice more, harder. He wants to set the ball hundreds more times until he can place the ball as accurately as the he black haired boy and with the confidence of the brunette.

 

He can’t hide the way that his shoulder actually hurts anymore. He’s certain whoever is standing near him can hear the sick click of his bones, muscles, and tendons, but he can’t stop. He’s got to do more, be better, be good enough.

 

Suga faints from exhaustion. In the middle of practice with the court filled by his teammates.

 

When Suga comes to he’s on the infirmary bed and Coach Ukai is sitting in the nurses chair.

 

“You’re out, Suga.” Coach Ukai tells him, eyes tired, his hair band is off and his hair is ruffled as though he’s been running his hands through it while Suga has been out.

 

“But-“

 

“You’re out.” Ukai repeats. “The nurse says it’s exhaustion on top of what she thinks is rotator cuff tendinitis. It worsens longer you ignore it so I imagine we’ll have a while to wait until you can play again.”

 

Suga had a friend in high school who had gotten tennis elbow. They had been out half a year, and had found their skills much reduced when they could return. 

 

Suga doesn’t have that long. The new year is about to start, and they only have so long to work in their new members and tighten up their teamwork before the Interhigh.

 

Suga thinks about the brave smiles of his senpai as they asked him to carry on their torch and of the the huddles with Daichi and Asahi promising next time,  _ next time _ . They’re third years now. There is no next time. It has to be now.

 

“The Interhigh-“

 

“Kageyama confirmed his enrollment here. The team will manage with him until you come back.”

 

Suga hadn’t known the names of those two setters from Kitagawa Daiichi when he and Daichi had gone to watch the middle schoolers, but he does now. Oikawa Tooru, the brunette, was making himself known, and Kageyama Tobio, who was being called the King of the Court, had skills that serve as introduction enough.

 

Suga hasn’t been looking forward to meeting them on the court. People uninvolved in volleyball didn’t always realize how much of a different having a skilled setter made, but Suga knows, and he knows that the schools that get either Kageyama or Oikawa will do their best to raise those monsters to crush all their opponents. Suga is ready for that. He isn’t ready for one of them to replace him on his own team.

 

Something must show on his face because Coach Ukai puts his hand on Suga’s shoulder, the one that does ache and hurt with the strain of the sport Suga is trying to cling to.

 

“Continue coming to practice. You’re still the captain.” He advises. “Watch the team, help them out. That’s what you did your first year, yeah? Your spot will be there when you’ve got a doctor’s note telling me you can return.”

  
Suga knows from the set of his coach’s face that nothing he can say will change his mind. Suga will have to wait,  _ smile, _ and watch the team change and grow and hope that when he can return it is still his team.


	2. The Boy Who Chases a Star pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru knows about Sugawara and he admires what he knows.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Fortune

Tooru first sees Sugawara Koushi play during the latter’s first appearance as the starting setter. Sugawara is a first year, and Tooru recalls thinking that grey haired first year looked so nervous and tiny surrounded by the second and third years on his team. Tooru expects him to fail, but then the grey haired boy swallows his nerves and plays. 

 

He  _ plays _ , and Tooru can’t stop watching, because even though Sugawara isn’t perfect, even though Tooru might be able to match him technically even being two years younger, there’s just something about Sugawara when he’s on the court. There’s something about the way his movements are synchronized with his teammates, the way that he grins and pushes his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

 

Tooru wants to play with him; wants to run up to him and ask him for pointers; wants to call Sugawara senpai.

 

Until then Tooru had been slacking in volleyball practice. It was hard to stay motivated when there was a prodigy who played your same position. But from that day forward, Tooru redoubles his efforts. Maybe he can’t do what Kageyama can, but he can coordinate better with his teammates, can be like Sugawara instead.

 

Tooru works so hard, striving for that day that he can done that black and orange uniform. And then…

 

And then Kageyama announces that he is going to Karasuno.

 

Tooru can’t believe it. He’s been talking constantly about how he wants to go to Karasuno, but it is Kageyama and Tooru spends so much little time around him when they’re off the court that maybe Kageyama hadn’t heard.

 

Tooru doesn't want to share his dream with Kageyama, not Sugawara. So he decides that if he can’t be on Sugawara’s team he’s going to play against him.

 

He picks Aobajousai because they promise to work him to the bone and because both of their main setters just retired leaving him to fill the void (also one of his senpai from Kitagawa Daiichi, Iwaizumi, is now the captain of that team). Tooru practices and sweats working towards that day he can face off against Sugawara. Maybe he’ll impress the older setter. That’s his new fantasy. He’ll amaze the third year, and Sugawara will smile at him, clap him on the back, and tell him how promising a setter he is.

 

Then coach tells the team that they have a practice game set up with Karasuno. Tooru can’t believe his fortune. He doesn’t even have to wait until the Interhigh to reach his goal. He circles the date in his calendar and then on the team’s calendar to confirm. He talks about it incessantly, driving his teammates up the gymnasium walls. Captain Iwaizumi kicks him more than usual, but it doesn’t affect Tooru’s mood in the slightest.

 

He thinks that maybe the stars are aligning and things are finally going his way (not that he hates his team or anything, he’s actually enjoying himself very much at Aobajousai, but the chance to meet Sugawara means so much to him).

 

On the day of the practice game, Tooru doesn’t pause long enough to note the weather, he just sprints as quickly as he can to his destination: first to his school, then onto the bus, and then into Karasuno’s gym.

 

And there across the gym he is. Tooru’s eyes zoom straight in on him. Sugawara is smiling, eyes closed and teeth exposed. Tooru can feel something in him ease. It’s like he’s been holding his breath all this time and finally he can breathe deep again.

 

Tooru is just standing in the gym doorway staring, when his team finally catches up to him.

 

“What are you doing, Bakakawa?” Iwaizumi wants to know. “First you run off, and now you’re just being in the way.”

 

Tooru doesn’t respond because he’s still staring, trying to store this moment in his memory. Because any moment now Sugawara was going to turn around and see Tooru looking at him and then, and then…

 

Sugawara wasn’t wearing his a training jersey.

 

Tooru reaches out, jerking Iwaizumi backwards and clutching onto him. He tries to keep his voice low but his throat is straining with the need to shout.

 

“Why is Sugawara in his school uniform?” Tooru’s eyes dart around the gymnasium and land on Kageyama, who is stretching along with the members of the club, he’s wearing a red practice jersey over his gym clothes. “Kageyama’s playing? But… But!”

 

“Knock it off, idiot.” Iwaizumi tells him, jerking his arm free. “Sugawara or Kageyama, you should still be aiming to win.” Then he says louder, “Everyone start stretching!”

 

Sugawara’s conversation ends, and he leaves the gym through the doors behind him. Tooru throws his bag down onto the floor.

 

“I’ve got to pee. I’ll be right back!” He shouts over his shoulder as he races after the grey-haired third year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥
> 
> Kageyama will just quietly fade into the background after this so don't think I hate him or anything.


	3. The Boy Who Chases a Star pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru catches up to Sugawara.
> 
> Day 3: Infirmary

Tooru runs through unfamiliar hallways and looks into several weirdly familiar classrooms (he guesses that a classroom is a classroom no matter what school), and he finally finds Sugawara in the infirmary.

 

Sugawara is shirtless when Tooru hastily opens the door, and they watch each other awkwardly for a moment. Tooru thinks that his jaw might have actually have dropped. He might be drooling. Sugawara isn’t a bodybuilder by any means - he has a leaner build than even some of the other third years on his team, but he is certainly…  _ fit _ .

 

“Can I help you, Oikawa-kun?”

 

Tooru’s jaw snaps shut.

 

“You know who I am?”

 

He’s certain he didn’t hear wrong. Sugawara, Tooru’s idol,  _ knows who he is _ . Where did Sugawara hear about him from. Tooru recalls that Sugawara is the Captain of the Karasuno team now, and he is hoping to each and every star in the sky that the captains didn’t chat about their kouhai, because what if Sugawara has been listening to Iwaizumi expound on each and every of Tooru’s behaviors. He suddenly regrets making a point of annoying his own captain so frequently.

 

Sugawara smiles, and all of Tooru’s worries float out of his head. Sugawara’s smile has that ability, and Tooru wonders that this smile hasn’t been weaponized or bought up by big businesses or the government.

 

“Of course I know who you are, Oikawa Tooru. I saw you play in your last tournament. You were playing well then, and I imagine you’ve improved since.”

 

“Yes, I’ve learned a lot.” The reply automatically issues from Tooru’s mouth, but his brain is looping Sugawara’s word. Sugawara had  _ seen him play _ . Then he gets distracted (again) because Suga is pulling a sleeve over his right shoulder, the black band crossing his chest and going under his left armpit. “Are you  _ hurt _ ?!”

 

He does his best not to freak out. He doesn’t know how successful he is.

 

“Oh this?” Sugawara tightens the brace and then slowly moves the covered shoulder. Seemingly satisfied, he slips his white shirt back on. He leaves his uniform jacket off. “It’s nothing to worry about. Nothing some rest won’t cure.”

 

Tooru isn’t so sure about that. Sugawara looks familiar with the brace, and Tooru knows full well all sorts of injuries that can befall volleyball players. He tries not to run through all the ones he can remember in his head and also doesn’t press Sugawara for details. Even though he wants to know more, he knows full well that he shouldn’t be asking for such personal information.

 

“Are you lost, Oikawa-kun?” Sugawara asks. “The practice game should be ready to start, and I wonder if your team will be able to do so without you there.”

 

“Ah!”

 

Sugawara smiles again. It’s a softer look this time, less high powered than the third years full on grin, but just as pleasing. “Come on, I’ll take you back.”

 

The grey haired captain grabs a small bag full of ice and lead the way out. Tooru dutifully follows him. He wants to walk beside Sugawara but doesn’t remember the way he came on his frantic chase.

 

Sugawara keeps up a conversation the whole way back. There isn’t much time to go beyond the typical pleasantries, but when they return to the gym, Tooru impulsively grabs onto the back of Sugawara’s shirt.

 

“Since you can’t play maybe you can observe me and give me some pointers afterwards, Suga senpai?”

 

Iwaizumi is shouting from the Aobajousai side of the court, and giving into his nerves, Tooru dashes over in that direction without waiting for a response. He has asked, and until he can capture Sugawara’s attention with his performance on the court, that is enough.

 

“Stop grinning like an idiot and get in position.” Iwaizumi snaps.

 

Tooru can’t wipe off his smile, but he does his best to focus on the game nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ As you see the tone is lighter from here on out.


	4. The Boys Who Met For Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Oikawa meet up for lunch.
> 
> Day 5: Fastfood

Suga absently looks out the windows and at the sidewalks full of people leisurely bustling about on their day off. The clock in the plaza across the way says it is several minutes past eleven meaning that the person he is waiting on is late.

 

“Suga senpai! Sorry I’m late!”

 

Suga turns and watches Oikawa hurry over to him. He’s not out of breath, a testament to his training and athleticism, but he has clearly hurried here. With Suga’s eyes on him, Oikawa preens. He straightens his clothes, tight dark washed jeans, layered shits, and a triangle scarf. He looks like he stepped out of a magazine feature on street style.

 

“I wasn’t waiting long.”

 

“Did you order?” Oikawa hovers looking like he doesn’t know whether he should remain standing or sit down.

 

“Not yet. The weather’s nice. Want to eat outside?”

 

“Yes!” Oikawa nods vigorously, and fills the air with small talk as Suga stands, and the two of them make their way to the fast food counter.

 

Suga places his order and then looks expectantly at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa’s hands flutter freneticly like hummingbird’s wings or a butterfly’s.

 

“You don’t have to pay for mine, senpai. Actually, I should pay for us both.”

 

Oikawa scrambles to pull out his wallet, and Suga just smiles.

 

“Did you forget why we came here?” Suga asks him.

 

The first year looks up. His mouth makes an o-shape before he beams and places his order with the patient woman behind the counter.

 

This lunch is Suga’s treat for Oikawa, return payment actually. Ever since the practice match last month where Aobajousai showed Karasuno that their new lineup was far from being a cohesive team, Suga has been receiving an unceasing supply of gifts. Compresses, recipes for homemade poultices, books on massages. Suga had been somewhat confused by the source, but the massage coupons tucked into the book ( _ Good for one super-special Oikawa massage, with scented candles! _ ) gave the sender away.

 

Suga had immediately called Iwaizumi, gotten Oikawa on the phone, and demanded that the gift stop. Oikawa had stubbornly insisted that he didn’t know where the gifts were coming from - though he said he would honor the massage coupons. The gifts had continued coming: a bottle of massage oil, a pamphlet about pressure points, kinesio tape.

 

The next time Suga had contacted Oikawa he had just asked if he could at least do something in return for all the thoughtful gifts.

 

“Get lunch with me!” Oikawa had responded immediately, without care for the fact that he had just been insisting that the gifts weren’t from him. “On one of our days off. In casual clothes!”

 

Suga had agreed leading to the events of today.

 

The two of them collect their orders and head to a nearby park to eat. Oikawa looks exceedingly pleased with himself as he munches on fries, but Suga ignores it in favor of asking Oikawa about how practice at Aobajousai is going.

 

Oikawa pouts. “Let’s not talk about volleyball.” He brightens. “Unless you’re going to tell me you can play again?”

 

“Ah, not quite yet.” Suga delicately rolls his shoulder. It is much improved, but there it still throbs when he moves certain ways. “I should be able to play in the Interhigh.”

 

Oikawa perks up at that. Suga doesn’t want to tell him that he might not be able to play a full match; that he might not be able to play at all if his playing isn’t up to competition level. Everyone from his teammates to his physical therapist seems hopeful of his return, but Suga can’t help his tiny internal voice of pessimism.

 

“That’s great!” Oikawa cheers. His exuberance causes a couple of his fries to fall to the ground. “I can finally play against you, senpai!”

 

Suga picks up the fries that Oikawa dropped and drops them in his own empty bag. Oikawa’s expressiveness reminds him of one of his own team’s first years, Hinata. He’s cute, and that’s funny considering that Oikawa is building a reputation for being a charmer and flirt along with his reputation as an excellent server and setter.

 

He knows that Iwaizumi, doesn’t find Oikawa’s the least bit charming. Suga has fielded more than one annoyed text from the Aobajousai team captain, and the texts have been increasing in frequency ever since Suga had asked Iwaizumi for Oikawa’s contact information. But Suga has his own opinion, and he can’t help but tease the first year a bit.

 

“You can’t wait for one of us to defeat the other?”

 

“Ah.” Oikawa visibly struggles for an answer for a moment before seeing the smile on Suga’s face. He whines. “Senpai…”

 

Suga laughs out loud and intends on letting the younger man off, but then Oikawa speaks again.

 

“I just want to play on the court with you.” His voice is quiet, Suga almost doesn’t hear him.

 

“You will.” Suga finds himself saying even though he isn’t sure how he is supposed to react. “And I won’t go easy on you either.”

 

They continue eating, their conversation turning to lighter things after that. When they finish, they dispose of their trash and stand awkwardly near the garbage can.

 

“Did you want to go look in some stores?” Suga asks. “Since we’re already out.”

 

Oikawa grabs onto Suga’s arm, tugging him back towards the streets and shops in response. He babbles on about clothes and shoes and athletic tape.

 

Still moving, he pulls out his camera with his free hand to take a selfie of them both. His thumb flies over the keyboard of what Suga can tell is definitely a social media account as he cheers. “My first date with Suga senpai!”


	5. The Boy Who Gave an Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article that Tooru was interviewed for is published.
> 
> Day 6 Prompt: Nicknames

Tooru knows something is up when he gets to practice and sees Iwaizumi is smirking at him. It’s not that Iwaizumi never smiles. He does. It’s just rarely directed at Tooru outside of when they’re playing volleyball. And Tooru doesn’t think he’s done anything recently to deserve a smile from his captain. In fact, he’s pretty sure he’s been driving the third year up the wall with his endly chatter about his “date” with Suga.

 

Tooru knows that he told the same story a couple dozen times but he was still so excited and had to share. It was extremely inappropriate since Karasuno had knocked Aobajousai out of the Interhigh Tournament, but Tooru couldn’t help himself.

 

“Hi, Iwaizumi!” Despite his caution, Tooru greeted his captain as cheerful as ever.

 

“Senpai or captain.” Iwaizumi scowls briefly as he gives that reminder, but the expression disappears quickly. “Do you remember that interview you gave a couple weeks back?”

 

Tooru does. A small volleyball publication was doing a series on promising high school first years and had sent a reporter, Shiba-san, around to interview Tooru. Tooru had liked that Shiba-san had turned out to be a fan of Suga as well.

 

“I do. Oh! Is it out?”

 

Tooru pulls his phone out and taps open the magazine website. There’s a feature for the newest article of the  _ Future Faces of High School Volleyball  _ series.

 

_ Oikawa Tooru: Charming Setter with a Killer Jump Serve _

 

_ Shiba Saori  _

 

_ With the close of the Inter High School Tournament many of the faces that have been dominating the high school volleyball scene are retiring to focus on entrance exams. Fortunately there are several promising first years that are ready to step up to the net. At Aobajousai Koko, Oikawa Tooru has an early start on his year mates having gone straight to the starting lineup... _

 

_ Read More… _

 

Tooru clicks on the link. At the top of the new page is a picture of him preparing to serve.

 

There’s a sentence introducing him and a couple of lines where the reporter had asked about how he viewed his strengths and weakness and how he was training to address those concerns. Shiba-san had asked about how he felt about losing to Karasuno the team that his middle school rival, Kageyama, went to. Tooru had been stung by the question but had admired the reporter’s guts in asking it, so he had answered that too, though he was not above pointing out that Kageyama had only played for a single set.

 

Towards the end of the interview Shiba-san had asked was if there were any players that he admire. Tooru had known that she had been expecting a response about one of his own seniors or perhaps a professional player, but Tooru couldn’t help but overflow with admiration for a certain setter.

 

_ O: I’m a big fan of Sugawara from Karasuno actually! Since middle school. _

 

_ S: Now that you two are playing in the same division have you interacted much with him? _

 

_ O: Yes! Before the Interhigh our team had a practice match with Karasuno, and I have kept in contact with him since shortly after that. _

 

_ S: Sugawara’s is known to be dependable, but he is far from flashy on the court. While you are known for your precision, many would say that Sugawara’s playstyle is very different from your own. What attracts you to him? _

 

_ O: I really like his dependability. You can tell that he knows his teammates thoroughly, and that his teammates know that he will get the ball where it needs to be. I can’t think of a bigger compliment as a setter than that kind of trust, and I hope to have such a great relationship with my own teammates at some point. _

 

_ S: From what I’ve seen you are well on your way to pulling it off. _

 

_ O: I have a long ways to go, but thank you. _

 

_ S: You’ve said that you’ve been a fan of Sugawara since middle school. How was it getting to know him in person? _

 

_ O: Suga senpai is a great person. He’s pretty much how he seems on the court. He’s not shy about keeping people in line and he works very hard. Sometimes I think of him as Mr. Refreshing. _

 

_ S: Mr. Refreshing? That seems to suit him… _

 

The interview closes up shortly after that, but Tooru rereads the part of the interview regarding Suga senpai again. Even Tooru can tell that he was gushing.

 

“Put your phone away and change out, Bakakawa.”

 

Tooru tucks his phone back in his bag and rubs his thigh where Iwaizumi had kicked him.

 

“Do you think Suga senpai is going to see the interview?”

 

“I sent him a link.”

 

“Iwa-chaaaan.” Tooru whines.

 

He doesn’t mind Suga reading it, but he feels like he should warn the other setter first. He reaches for his bag again. Maybe if he texts him now Suga will read his text before Iwaizumi’s?

 

“I already saw a couple of the others calling him ‘Mr. Refreshing’ in the captain group chat.”

 

As if summoned, Oikawa’s phone chimes with the tone Tooru had set specifically for Suga. Ignoring another kick from Iwaizumi, Tooru opens the new text.

 

**Why are you so embarrassing?**

 

**Senpai…**

 

He sends a second text full of crying faces before obediently putting his phone away.

 

After Aobajousai’s defeat, Suga had promised that if Tooru won next time he would fulfill one of his requests. Tooru had not been lacking in motivation in that moment, but he was even more fired up to win because of that promise.

 

He was going to win a real date from Suga this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that the chapter count went up. Both will be released tomorrow. One is a short (silly) omake.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


	6. OMAKE The Boy Who Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru has a nightmare.
> 
> An Omake chapter with the Day 7 Prompt: Nightmares

Tooru bolts upright in bed, sweat dripping between his shoulder blades. He’s zipping from asleep to half awake, and he gropes for his phone. His dream - nightmare? - lingers in his mind, making his mind feel heavy with sludge. His gritty eyes read the time - just past three in the morning - and then watch his fingers clicking to his message log.

 

**Go to sleep.**

 

**It’s too early… Talk to me more!**

**What’s your favorite popsicle flavor?**

 

**Go. To. Sleep.**

 

**I will if you answer the question.**

**Suga senpai?**

**Senpaiiiiiiiiii?**

**Did you fall asleep?**

**Sweet dreams!**

 

He finds himself hitting the call button. It rings. Once. Twice. Tooru thinks about hanging up. This is actually a bad idea isn’t it? It’s too early and they both have practice and school tomorrow, and didn’t a body do most of its healing while sleeping? Oh goodness, what if he messes up senpai’s healing with this call? His finger hovers over the end call button, but just then there a click.

 

“Hello?” 

 

The voice is rough from sleep and… wow. That was something Tooru never expected to learn.

 

“Oikawa-kun. If you’re just messing around with me, I’m going to hang up.”

 

“Senpai!” He blurts out because he really,  _ really _ doesn’t want Suga to go just yet, and he has to hear more of that voice,  _ needs _ it like he needs a hot bath after a long practice or his favorite sports drink and fruit cups when he’s sick.

 

“Yes?”

 

As he frantically searches for something to keep Suga on the line, the sludge in his brain moves and transmutes to air and words.

 

“Senpai, don’t quit volleyball okay?”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t quit volleyball to become a competitive hot dog eater.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Tooru finds himself rushing to reassure his senpai. “I’ll love you even if you’re rounder, but I’ll miss you on the court… and seeing you in your uniform… and I don’t know if I can take seeing you stuff all those wieners in your mouth.”

 

“Oikawa-kun.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Go back to sleep.”

 

Tooru whines a little, and Suga must have heard because he sighs.

 

“Fine. I promise that I won’t start competitive eating.”

 

Tooru finds himself drooping back into his pillows as soon as Suga voices his promise. His phone lies face up on his pillow next to his face, but he’s too drowsy to hang up.

 

“Oikawa-kun?”

 

He makes an indistinct noise, not awake enough to make a coherent verbal response.

 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh) is partially responsible for the nonsense above.
> 
> Last chapter is coming later tonight!


	7. The Boy Who Took Another Boy's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day finds Suga alone in the gym with his own ghosts, for now.
> 
> Day 7: Free Prompt

At dusk Suga stands at the threshold of the gymnasium. The room is full of shadows, but Suga knows the layout out like his own bedroom, and he sees the ghosts of the past three years as though the real people were here playing in the full light of day. He sees Daichi receive the ball and call for another hit, Asahi jumping to spike time and time again, and Shimizu observing and taking meticulous notes. He sees his juniors absorbing every lesson, and his long gone seniors patiently drilling them.

 

The cherry blossoms are nearly in bloom. It’s spring, and earlier today Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and Shimizu graduated.

 

This is no longer his gym. It hasn’t been for months, not since Suga had handed over the captaincy shortly after Karasuno had been knocked out during the Spring High pelimenaries. Earlier the gym had been filled with the team, both those leaving and those staying. There had been many wet faces, but also those that were stoically dry. Hinata had cried and apologized again for not taking them past the Spring Interhigh qualifying rounds. It reminded Suga of the way Oikawa had cried, a heavy, ugly sobbing, after Aobajousai had beaten them, apologetic but also proud. 

 

Suga remembered his own first year, the devastation of seeing his seniors graduate and the mantle they left to him. He put his hands on the shoulder of each of the first years, one by one, told them how great they did, how much they improved, how much they added to the team. Then he told them how happy he was to play with them, how he wouldn’t have rather played with any other team even if he could win the tournament. Keep playing, he told them, have fun. I will  _ always  _ be proud.

 

The goodbyes had drawn out, until it was only the graduates left to say their own goodbyes and reiterate their promises to stay in touch, and then there was only Suga, because Suga needed a moment alone in this very special place.

 

Suga’s university isn’t far. He’ll be more than close enough to take advantage of Ennoshita’s offer to drop by and help with practice, but once he leaves Suga knows that everything will be different. He will only be a visitor to this gym from the moment he steps foot outside.

 

And like this gym and high school, Suga will be leaving his pursuit of volleyball behind. For the sake of his shoulder, which is starting to ache again, and the unbearably high wall within him called talent. After this there will be no more intense practice or the thrill of chasing a goal with the team. From this point on, he will only be playing volleyball recreationally.

 

“Senpai?”

 

Suga looks to the other side of the gym where the other set of doors had been opened without him noticing. A figure stands there, another shadow admits the the gloom and Suga’s own ghosts, but it would be impossible for him to not recognize that voice.

 

“Oikawa-kun.”

 

Oikawa stumbles into the gym, and Suga turns the lights on to spare the other setter any mishaps. Even with only one set of lights on the gym is suddenly bright, florescent lighting reflecting off the well polished floors.

 

“Thanks!” Oikawa says, hurrying over to Suga. He’s dressed in his school blazer and has a huge bouquet of flowers. “Congratulations on graduating.”

 

Suga accepts the bouquet. The school had ensured that all the graduates had received flowers, but this giant jumble of bright flowers feels far more sincere than the muted mini-bouquet the administration had handed out.

 

“Thank you. What are you doing here?”

 

Although they’ve been keeping in touch via text and phone (including multiple strange late night/early morning calls), Suga hasn’t seen Oikawa in person since the Spring High. There had been a lot for him  to do between finishing his captaincy and preparing for entrance exams.

 

Oikawa shifts from foot to foot. “I just wanted to see you.”

 

Suga can tell by the way Oikawa’s eyes shift that this is not the entire truth.

 

“And?”

 

“Um…” Oikawa gathers himself and sends a smile shooting at Suga, as bright as the sunflowers beaming out of the bouquet he had prepared. “Can I have your second button?”

 

Suga can’t help the laughter that bubbles up through his chest and escapes him, because it’s such an Oikawa-like request. Suga feels lighter now, as though he has been filled with light along with laughter. He’s surprised at himself. He expected to feel down for a while yet. He guesses that Oikawa just has that effect on him.

 

“Okay.” He agrees.

 

“Please, senpai…” Oikawa double takes, clearly shocked by the easy agreement. “Really?!”

 

Oikawa takes out a pair of scissors, rushing as though Suga might change his mind, but Suga stands there patiently as the younger man clips his button off. Oikawa holds the tiny piece of metal up to the light, admiring the way the gold plating sparkles. He cradles it like it’s a treasure, and the sight fuels Suga’s smile.

 

“So, have you thought about what you want as your prize for beating us at the Spring High?” Suga asks.

 

“I can really have something?”

 

“Do you not want another date?” Suga teases.

 

Oikawa’s eyes are wide, but he isn’t speechless for long. “I do!”

 

“Should I make you win a match for each date?” Suga wonders.

 

“I will! Next year and third year and into college and forever!”

 

Suga laughs and shuts of the gymnasium lights, letting Oikawa’s promises fill the gym. He probably won’t hinge all their interactions on winning matches, but he likes the idea of firing Oikawa up. 

 

He’ll be firmly on the sideline now, but unlike earlier this same year Suga feel fine with it. Actually he’s looking forward to seeing how far his support can go and what kind of monster he can make out of this charming dork that looks at him with stars in his eyes.

 

Suga takes Oikawa’s hand and leads him out into the open night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the whole thing! I know the angsty beginning turned a lot of people away, but you, dear reader, hung around to the end ❤


End file.
